random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat76
BuunakSo now you're talking as a computer AND the third person? Weird... *10:06AtomDestroyer24ENo, I have programmed myself into APLIRS. It's me Atom... *10:06BuunakWow, THIS is a cool remix of Don't Phunk With My Heart! *10:06CandaceFanAt least IaLL is back to normal now. Atom on the other hand thinks he's an android. *10:06AtomDestroyer24EI work similar to a TARDIS but more Apple-y... *and slightly humanely... *10:07Someguy116Good for you. *10:07AtomDestroyer24EAPLIRS is shutting down temprorarily. Please wait for a moment. *... *10:08Buunak(to Youtube; sarcastically) Take your time I've got all day! *Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki chat *10:09BuunakHey! *10:09Someguy116And we welcome you. *To Area 51. *We have carrots. *Please enjoy your stay. *10:09Jasimortyno cake? *10:09AtomDestroyer24EAPLIRS has rebooted... *10:09Jasimortythe cake is a lie *10:09Someguy116You can try and make carrot cake... *10:09AtomDestroyer24EWelcome! ^_^ *10:10Jasimortyi love that game *portal *10:10AtomDestroyer24Escanning Jasimorty... *10:10Jasimorty? *10:10AtomDestroyer24EIdentified... *10:10Jasimortycomputer/person? *10:10AtomDestroyer24EWelcome to APLIRS... *10:10Jasimortywhich means *? *10:10AtomDestroyer24EArtificially Programmed Life Into a Robotic System. *10:11Jasimortygotcha *10:11Someguy116The eccentric system of eccentricity put together by an eccentric. *10:11Jasimortyhave you seen randomness wikia *its awesome *10:11AtomDestroyer24EWarning: unable to find anything eccentric in the enviroment. *PFMuffinStrike455 has joined the chat. *10:11BuunakHey! *10:11AtomDestroyer24EI would be seeing something soon... *10:11Jasimorty"Eccentric is loopy with money" *10:12AtomDestroyer24ENow, I'm getting back into My previous body... *Re-transfering Life... *... *10:12Jasimortydo you guys read fanfic *10:12Someguy116I write it. *10:12AtomDestroyer24EAPLIRS shutdowns... *Have a Nice Day! *10:12Jasimortyread this and review, please! *10:12AtomDestroyer24E... *10:12Jasimortyhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/8123016/1/100_Ways_to_Annoy_People# *10:12Isabella and Lego Likerbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye *10:12AtomDestroyer24E*returns into original body* *Wow, that was refreshing... *10:13Jasimorty? *changing bodies *10:13AtomDestroyer24EI test-trialed my body with an APLIRS and lived to see daylight... *10:13Jasimortyok *10:13AtomDestroyer24E*into reality* *10:13Someguy116Anyone like boots? *I have loads of them... *AtomDestroyer24EAn APLIRS is a project of mine for a life-long robotic system that would be useful in the far future to live longer than current lifespans. *Nix, no... *T.T *10:14Jasimortymy friend says its weird, but she LOVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! boots *give the laptop back!!!! *back again *10:15AtomDestroyer24EHe means banning, Jasim, becareful. *T.T *10:15Someguy116No. You ban with a hammer. *10:15AtomDestroyer24E... *10:15Someguy116This is a boot. *I've got plenty. *10:16AtomDestroyer24Eand you kick with a boot? *So, don't kick... *orelse... *10:16Someguy116BOOMchakalaka. *10:16Isabella and Lego LikerI'm Mukburger and Kuku Liker. *10:17Jasimorty?friend says your a CREEPER KIDNAPPED IN YOUR CLOST! *CLOSET *10:17AtomDestroyer24EWhat the!???! *:O *10:17Jasimortysorry, friend grabbed the laptop *10:17Isabella and Lego Likernmn *10:17AtomDestroyer24Ethrow her/him out of there! *10:17JasimortySOMEGUY116: YOU SOUND LIKE A CREEPR WHO HAS LITTLE INNOCENT CHILDREN LOCKED IN A CLOSET *10:17Someguy116Well, you better resolve this issue with your friend, *10:17AtomDestroyer24EIt's getting weird... *10:18Jasimortyi am soooooo sorry *10:18Isabella and Lego LikerVeRy WeIrD *10:18Someguy116Or I will be forced to kick you both out. *10:18Isabella and Lego LikerOr I. *10:18JasimortyVERY, VERY, very, sorry *10:18AtomDestroyer24ENix, you have been insulted a bit... *I wish I was mod... *sigh* *10:18Jasimortyshe said no, i agree w/ you *10:19AtomDestroyer24EWe are fine if, U won't let ur friend near the laptop again... *10:19Jasimortyshe says yes, i say NOOOOOOOOOO *PFMuffinStrike455 has left the chat. *PFMuffinStrike455 has joined the chat. *10:20AtomDestroyer24EAnd Pls get her out here If U want a peaceful chat in the morning... *10:20Isabella and Lego LikerWho's Hdgyuasfgasidasydasd? *10:20Someguy116And my patience burns down. *And all hell breaks loose. *10:20AtomDestroyer24EThey are probably quarreling with each other... *NIx! *I won't do that if , I were U... *Lets' see where this is heading... *10:21Jasimortyforgive me? is sorry *10:21PFMuffinStrike455Why aren't my posts showing up>! *Someguy116Because your connection sucks iron bar. *10:22AtomDestroyer24Eok, I forgived but, as I told before keep ur friend away from the Laptop! *And if ur friend is there, the nonsense! *10:22Jasimortyok, she is "upset" right now *if she docent kill me, ill be ok *10:22AtomDestroyer24EO_O *10:23Jasimortyshe says I'm not violent *10:23Someguy116... *10:23PFMuffinStrike455. *10:23Jasimortyshe's hyper *10:23AtomDestroyer24E... *10:23Isabella and Lego Liker... *10:23PFMuffinStrike455Forget this. *10:23AtomDestroyer24Esort of like when I eat a mango? *10:23PFMuffinStrike455I'm going to Fanon chat if anyone needs me *10:23AtomDestroyer24EO_O *10:23Jasimortyfine shut up, i don't want to keep writing what you say!!!!!!! *10:23AtomDestroyer24Ethat is called hyper... *10:23Someguy116... *>.> *10:23AtomDestroyer24E... *<-> *10:24Jasimortyshe almost took it *10:24AtomDestroyer24E/_\ *We're slightly getting fed up with this... *10:24Jasimortyi am leaving before i have to apologize again *10:24Someguy116Alright then... *10:24Isabella and Lego LikerThere's a fast way ans then a slow way *10:24PFMuffinStrike455Oh hey. My posts are showing up *10:24AtomDestroyer24Eok... *see you later then... **Jasimortyno hard feelings? **10:25I Am A Superstar!! : )Sorry I was AFK for awhile. **10:25AtomDestroyer24Enope but IDK about IaLL... **10:25Someguy116(Cursor lingers over 'Kick' button) **Err... nope. **10:25PFMuffinStrike455Hate it when chat doesn't upload my posts **10:25Jasimortyagree **10:25Buunak@Muffin I'm having probs getting into Fanon chat. Can u help me? **10:25Jasimortyshe is in the bathroom **10:25AtomDestroyer24E... **10:25PFMuffinStrike455Buunak: It won't let you post? **10:25AtomDestroyer24Ewe don't openly say that... **... **10:26JasimortyWASHING HER HANDS, SHHS **10:26Buunak@Muffin It won't **10:26Isabella and Lego LikerNo, no, no we dont. **10:26AtomDestroyer24E... **10:26JasimortySHEESH **10:26Isabella and Lego LikerRoo ate Mater! **10:26PFMuffinStrike455Try rejoining and type anything **10:26AtomDestroyer24E... **10:26Someguy116Second warning, excessive caps. **10:26PFMuffinStrike455If it doesn't work, part and rejoin **10:26AtomDestroyer24EWow! The Chat is so crazy today! **:O **PART **Someguy116 "Brilliant work, Genius! You've blocked out the bridge!" -Quote from Someguy116's upcoming war story **9:55 Trolypac I'm analizing "Sleepwalk" only with the info of the picture and a bit given to me by Turen **9:55 Someguy116 Good luck. **9:56 TopGearUKUS "That-that's your emotionally scarring back-story? Dude, I was raised by ocelots! I mean, literally, being raise by Central American wild cats, and you're telling me that you've lost a toy train? I was forced to be the lawn gnome, I had to wear hand-me-down girls' clothing! I was completely distant from my father! Neither of my parents showed up for my birth!" -Dr. Doof, S3, AT2D **9:56 Trolypac I have some paragraphs **9:56 Someguy116 "Alright, rust buckets. Let's dance..." -Candace-2 **"I envy you, rust buckets..." -Me **"Ma'am. If you touch the big stick you gotta buy it." **10:00 Isabella and Lego Liker @Troly: Here the FULL episode: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxJoCmyz62c **10:01 TopGearUKUS "The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You can just bust them yourself." -Stacy, S3, AT2D **Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki chat **10:01 Trolypac u never questioned why Doof was forced to be a Gnome? **Trolypac in Centereurope...the Gnomes were one of the most creatures used in tales... **mostly of the time going with fairies **10:03 Someguy116 "If I had a nickel for every disturbing thought that crossed my mind, I'd have a million bucks." -Someguy116 **TopGearUKUS has left the chat. **TopGearUKUS has joined the chat. **10:05 TopGearUKUS Stupid home page, **Made me leave... **10:05 Trolypac I ended the analysis of Lawn Gnoming... **Jasimorty @Someguy: I agree **10:07 Someguy116 That makes at least four of us. **10:07 Jasimorty **10:07 TopGearUKUS ... **10:08 Trolypac Hey Jasi...are u new? **10:08 Someguy116 No, she most certainly is not. **10:08 Jasimorty about a year.... but havent done much **10:08 TopGearUKUS He/She has been a member since Sept, 2011 **10:08 Jasimorty SHE **sorry **10:08 TopGearUKUS Only reason I said He/she **10:09 Trolypac Ah...I don't remember having talk with u before...nice to met u **10:09 Jasimorty thanks, hi nice 2 meet u **10:09 TopGearUKUS Is because I Got genders mixed up with Isabella and Lego Liker **10:09 Jasimorty me2, but i didnt say anything **Trolypac have u done my survey ma'am? **10:10 Someguy116 >.> **10:10 Trolypac User_blog:Trolypac/Survey **10:10 TopGearUKUS "Blank Space" -Perry **10:11 Someguy116 I answered Eliza Fletcher for the sixth question on your survey. **... I wasn't entirely truthful. **10:11 TopGearUKUS Most of people just said No Comment/That's Personel/What/etc. **10:12 Trolypac really? **U like british girls? **10:12 Someguy116 Personal? They're cartoon characters. I don't think it would hurt. **I like women with accents. **Nuts. **I should be quiet now... **10:12 TopGearUKUS @Someguy116 lol **PFMuffinStrike455 has joined the chat. **10:13 Someguy116 Howdy Muffin. **как дела? **10:14 Trolypac Hey lady **10:14 PFMuffinStrike455 Hi **10:14 Jasimorty done **10:14 TopGearUKUS @PFMuffinStrike455 Heh I see you on another wikia chat **10:14 PFMuffinStrike455 Yes. **Someguy116 The one having to do with fan labor. **10:15 Trolypac I have a question **10:15 Isabella and Lego Liker hi **10:15 TopGearUKUS Idc, I'm just having a boring morning **10:15 Jasimorty ? **HI **10:15 Trolypac to PF that seems being a big Stacy fan **could u tell me any example of episode in which Stacy shows clearly her obsession for buying **appart of Elementary one **10:16 TopGearUKUS I Might be able to find one **10:16 Jasimorty Dont get that last reference, though i know the question isnt for me **10:16 Trolypac ? **10:16 Someguy116 ... **10:17 Jasimorty appart of Elementary one **what does that meen **men? **mean, sorry **10:17 Someguy116 Men. **10:17 TopGearUKUS @Jasimorty He's saying Is there any other episode where Stacy Shows her intrest EXCEPT The One where they went to U.K. And made the water slide **10:17 Someguy116 lol. **10:17 TopGearUKUS *Intrest in shopping **10:17 Jasimorty OOOHHHHHH. **gotcha **10:17 Someguy116 Err... **That one with the Klondike bar. **10:18 TopGearUKUS I think in Season 2, Tip of the Day **She shows her Shopping intrest **10:19 Someguy116 Shoes. Clothing. **Accessories. **10:19 Trolypac Thanks **10:20 Jasimorty do you guys do fanfic? **10:20 Someguy116 "LIVE WITH IT." -Someguy116, May 2012 **10:20 Trolypac yes **10:20 Someguy116 Yes, I do fan fiction. **10:20 TopGearUKUS I do rarely **I have some un-posted Fanart =P **10:21 Jasimorty http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8123016/1/100_Ways_to_Annoy_People please rea and reveiw! **read, sorry **10:21 Someguy116 Again? **Jasimorty ? **10:21 Someguy116 I should get my own projects airborne before commenting on others. **10:22 Jasimorty umm, Please? **10:22 Someguy116 http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2661064/Allegiance_Of_Insanity **I am behind. **Way behind. **10:22 Trolypac I made one at pffanon named Carl:College Years **PFMuffinStrike455 Can someone join these chats for color picking? **Not advertising or anything. **10:26 TopGearUKUS Color picking? **10:26 Isabella and Lego Liker hi **10:26 Jasimorty for what? **10:26 Someguy116 Speaking of which, the Russian S-400 is perhaps the most potent SAM system in the world. **10:26 Jasimorty SAM System? **10:26 PFMuffinStrike455 Sampling parts of chat and writing down their color. **10:26 Someguy116 The only drawback to it is that it can't target aircraft flying at low altitude. **10:26 Jasimorty what does that even MEAN? **10:27 Someguy116 Surface-to-Air Missile. **10:27 Jasimorty for both of you **10:27 TopGearUKUS @Someguy116 You sound like someone who loves Aircraft-related stuff **10:27 Someguy116 Launched from the ground against planes. **10:27 PFMuffinStrike455 It's easy **10:27 Someguy116 Yep. **10:27 Jasimorty cool **10:27 PFMuffinStrike455 Take a picture of the chat with EVERYTHING open **Someone got the wrong number and called me thanking some Wazowski (?) for contributing to a children's hospital. **10:35 Someguy116 I see... **